El ángel de un hurón
by Michi Michaelis
Summary: El pequeño Scorpius siempre se ha preguntado donde estaba su padre. Dragón, su hurón de peluche jamás fue capaz de darle esa respuesta que tanto quería... Quizá aquel muchacho de vestimentas blancas parecido a él pudiera dársela. -¡Nominada a: "Mejor OS del año"!-
1. Chapter 1

**Soundtrack**: See you again- Wiz Kalifa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello

* * *

**El ángel de un hurón**

* * *

Una bella y soleada tarde de verano, junto a un verde y enorme pasto verde cubierto de algunos árboles esparcidos aleatoriamente en el, donde se observaban varios niños jugando acompañados por los padres de estos era el escenario que admiraban los pequeños y sonadores ojos grises de un jovencito rubio, no mayor de 5 años quien tomaba firmemente la mano de su madre quien le sonreía con dulzura

-¿Quieres ir a jugar Scorp?- le pregunto su madre al pequeño

-¿Puedo?- pregunto el inocentemente abrazando un pequeño hurón de peluche

-Por supuesto hijo, para eso hemos venido ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió ella

El pequeño rubio abrazo a su madre y salió corriendo en dirección a los juegos hasta llegar a un árbol donde disfrutando de la frescura de su sombra comenzó a jugar con su pequeño hurón, el cual según su madre había sido un regalo de su Tío Harry inspirado en su padre cuando nació y él lo cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro ya que era lo más cercano que tenia a él.

-Oye Dragón…- hablo el pequeño a su peluche - ¿Dónde crees que este papa? ¿Nos estará cuidando como me dijo mama?- el pequeño ojigris quien era prácticamente un retrato vivo de su padre, no podía evitar hacerle esas preguntas a diario a su peluche, ya que en su inocente e inexperta mente de 5 años no había una respuesta clara -¿Dragón…tú lo sabes?- al ver que su peluche lo ignoraba como siempre hacia en un arrebato lo arrojo al menos a unos 3 metros del árbol

-No deberías arrojar tus juguetes pequeño o tu madre podría enojarse- dijo una voz a las espaldas del niño

Scorpius quien pensaba estar solo, giro y observo a un señor probablemente no mayor de 25 años de cabellos rubios, piel pálida y unos profundos ojos grises el cual estaba vestido completamente de un fino traje blanco. Ese hombre al pequeño le recordaba a alguien pero no logra saber a quién – ¡Pero Dragón es un mal educado! ¡No quiere responder mi pregunta!- respondió el tratando de defender su acción ante el joven el cual solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y camino hasta tomar el peluche

-¿Dragón? Curioso nombre para un Hurón de peluche…- dijo el rubio mayor observando el peluche que estaba en sus manos

-Mi tío Harry le puso ese nombre por mi padre…- contesto el pequeño ojigris ligeramente cabizbajo

\- Harry Potter… hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…-

-¿Acaso usted conoce a mi tío Harry?- pregunto el niño elevando su cabeza y mirando sorprendido al adulto

-A si es pequeño- respondió el mientras le colocaba al hurón en el regazo del niño - También conocí a tus demás tíos, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Theo, Blaise y Pasy- comento sonriente

El pequeño lo observo asombrado, ese joven conocía a toda su familia o eso parecía -¿Tan bien a mi mama?- pregunto ilusionado

El joven disminuyo el tamaño de su sonrisa y desvió su mirada a la copa del árbol el cual cubría el panorama del cielo, sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia aunque también se veían nostálgicos - Si Scorpius, también conocí a tu madre… A Hermione Granger…-

Scorpius aun más impresionado, no solo porque supiera el nombre de soltera de su madre, sino, ¡también conocía el suyo! Pero… el jamás había visto a ese hombre en su casa o al menos no que el recodara –Señor, ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto abrazando a su hurón, por alguna razón este se sentía diferente

El hombre regreso su mirada al pequeño, el cual era un perfecto reflejo de cuando el mismo era apenas un niño –Soy alguien que tuvo que partir muy pronto de este mundo- le dijo dulcemente mientras se arrodillaba quedando a la altura del pequeño - Quizá no me recuerdes, eras muy pequeño cuando tuve que irme-Scorpius lo miro confuso y el simplemente sonrió aun mas – Tus tíos y tu madre quizás te han hablado de mi, un rubio orgullo, narcisista, cabezota y prepotente que los dejo cuando menos nadie se lo esperaba-

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto de nuevo, aunque algo dentro de si creía saberlo

-Soy alguien que los cuida a ti y a tu madre Scorpius, aunque ustedes no puedan verme, ni sentirme-

-No entiendo…- abrazando a un más fuerte a su peluche

-Se muy feliz Scorpius, no te preocupes si tu Dragón- señalando el peluche – No puede responderte, tu padre siempre los estará cuidando a los tres… A tu madre, a ti y a tu pequeño hurón-

Al escuchar eso el niño se levanto del césped y miro fijamente al mayor quien no parecía inmutarse -¿Usted sabe donde esta mi padre?-

El rubio mayor miro al rubio menor, aunque quisiera no podría decirle exactamente… No le estaba permitido, además, solo era un niño –El… El siempre estará contigo, tu padre te ama mucho y aunque no pueda estar contigo físicamente siempre lo tendrás aquí- señalando el pecho del rubiecito

-¡Scorpius! ¿Dónde estás? Es hora de irnos- se escucho a lo lejos el grito de su madre

-Parece que te buscan pequeño- el joven se levanto y limpio un poco su ropa y camino en la misma dirección por la que había llegado

-Señor ¿No se quedara a saludar a mi mamá?- pregunto al ver que aquel sujeto se alejaba mientras su mamá se acercaba

-Lo siento, no tengo permitido que nadie me vea- respondió el

-¿Y porque dejo que yo lo hiciera?- inquirió sin entender

-Hazme un favor ¿Si, Scorp?- el aludido asintió – Dile a tu madre que ya no llore por mí, que cuide el tesoro más grande que tuve en mi vida y también que un día nos volveremos a ver…- Finalizo el volviendo a su andar

-¿Podría…Decirme su nombre?- dijo el niño tratando de retenerlo, por alguna razón no quería que ese joven se fuera

Sin dar la vuelta el joven respondió – Draco…Draco Malfoy- y sin más se alejo por un largo sendero desapareciendo al final de este

Momentos después su madre llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño, quien, ella observo, abrazaba fuertemente su pequeño peluche mientras de sus ojitos desbordaban un rio de lagrimas el cual parecía no tener fin el cual era acompañado de pequeños sollozos los cuales rompían el corazón de la madre, la cual no entendía porque el estado de su hijo

-Scorpius amor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te lastimaste?- pregunto preocupada

-Lo vi…era el…yo lo vi…- respondió el entre sollozos

-¿Ver? ¿A quién viste?- pregunto aun más preocupada y sin entender a que se refería su hijo

-Mama… era el… yo lo vi… era igual a mi… -

-¿igual a ti? ¿Quién?-

-Mi papá… Vi a mi papá… El era un ángel…- el pequeño no pudo seguir hablando porque su madre lo abrazo fuertemente colocando su carita en el pecho de ella para que pudiera llorar.

* * *

Lejos de allí un hombre vestido completamente de blanco y de cabello rubio observaba la escena protagonizada por su hijo y la mujer que amo durante su vida, la cual tuvo que dejar demasiado joven, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al momento y tomando una de las plumas de sus blancas y enormes alas que había ocultado cuando estuvo entre los vivos, escribió una pequeña donde rezaba la frase:

"_See you again"_

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por leer, si gustan dejen sus review. Nos leemos pronto


	2. Apoya al hurón

**Aviso. **

* * *

Hola gente bonita del internet, corazones de melón, lectores y demás, como habrán notado esto** NO ES UN CAPITULO** del fic, es un comunicado que les quiero hacerles llegar.

Desde el día de ayer comenzaron las votaciones para los** Fanfic Awards 2015, **donde a través de la pagina_**"Premia tus fic favoritos"**_(agregando como _amigo _para ver la información_) _ en la red social **Facebook **y descargando el documento "Excel" por su link en mega, podrán votar por sus fic favoritos en las distintas categorías.

Gracias por su atención y no olviden votar, un voto puede hacer la diferencia :D **Jamás olviden que su opinión importa**. Deseándole lo mejor a todos los que como yo competimos y nos estamos muriendo de los nervios y a los que votan tengan un lindo día/tarde/ noche, saludos.

PD: **Al terminar las votaciones** **este "Aviso" será borrado** y se continuara con la secuencia normal de capítulos en el fic :D

**Link de la pagina** (quitar los espacios): www. facebook profile. php?id = 100010141998812&amp;fref =grp_ mmbr_list

PD2: Por cada voto que mandes Scorpius te regalara una copia idéntica de su hurón de peluche "Dragón" :3


End file.
